1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in rigging cable cleaning devices generally adapted for use with cleaning sailboat rigging cables and, more particularly, to an improved rigging cable cleaning device which allows for differing types of cleaning pads to be employed and which also enables convenient attachment and removal from a sailboat rigging cable for manual cleaning thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The cleaning of rigging cables of the type normally used on sailboats is a persistent problem which continuously confronts the yachtsman. During sailing activities, a considerable amount of grime, dead insects and the like tend to accumulate on rigging cables of the type normally used on sailboats. This debris must be frequently cleaned from the rigging cable.
In addition to the foregoing, if the cables contain any metallic components or if they are formed of metal, corrosion is a constant problem and cleaning must be periodically maintained.
Cleaning of the sailboat rigging cable is important, not only for purposes of maintaining the longevity of the cable, but to prevent the falling of any components on which the cable may be wound about or retained. In addition, cleaning is desirable to present a higher aesthetic appearance of the entire sailboat.
There have been various proposals for cleaning of cables of the type used on sailboats and other types of boats. U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,959 to Winsette discloses an anchor chain cleaning device which is effectively designed to wrap about an anchor chain to be moved up and down the length of the anchor chain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,359 to Golden also discloses an anchor chain cleaning device similar in construction and operation to that taught in the aforesaid Winsette patent. The Golden patent also provides for a hand grip to enable movement of the anchor chain cleaning device up and down the anchor chain cable. The problems in cleaning anchor chains are totally different than the problems encountered in cleaning cables, such as halyard cables, main sail cables, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,330 to Haddad also discloses a cleaning device for wrapping about a cable and moving the device up and down the cable. However, Haddad suffers a number of disadvantages, not the least of which is the fact that it has no means for holding the device onto the cable. Moreover, Haddad proposes the use of sponges as a cleaning material and which is very limited in its cleaning ability.
There has also been a need for a device for lubricating rigging cables on sailboats and like structures. In this case, lubrication is largely provided by manual application of a lubricating oil which is applied directly to the cable. However, this is relatively inefficient inasmuch as there is no means to control the application of any lubricating oil or like lubricant to the application of any lubricating oil or like lubricant to the cable and, in addition, it is time consuming and labor intensive.
There has been a need for an effective cleaning device and a lubricating device which can be easily and quickly releasably locked to a rigging cable of a sailboat and similar devices. There has also been a need for an effective cleaning and/or lubricating device which is capable of effective movement with respect to a rigging cable by movement of the cable through the cleaning device. However, heretofore, there has not been any effective device of this type.